Deidara, mi arte es mi vida
by Endless Rage
Summary: Todos conocemos a Deidara, querido o odiado, pero... ¿Que lo llevo a ser lo que era?, ¿Cuales fueron sus inicios?... mitad loco, mitad genio pero todo un artista, aquí un fic con la historia de su pasado


Aqui les traigo un fic del miembro de Akatsuki Deidara, espero les guste.

* * *

- Hey tu – dijo un joven con mal humor mientras se acercaba a un pequeño que jugaba hay – de nuevo pierdes el tiempo pequeño perdedor

- ¡Shuto! – dijo otro joven que estaba cerca – será mejor que lo dejes.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Shuto mientras miraba enojado al pequeño que jugaba - ¿lo estas defendiendo Sho?

- No juegues con eso – dijo molesto Sho – ese enano me importa poco, pero es aburrido siempre estarlo molestando, míralo siempre es lo mismo no importa cuantas palizas le demos siempre es lo mismo siempre esta hay.

- Me molesta este estúpido – dijo Shuto mientras golpeaba al pequeño – no es excusa que sea un huérfano, es repugnante su manera de actuar.

- Míralo no reacciona es tan irritante – dijo Sho mientras se unía a la golpiza.

Los dos continuaron golpeando al pequeño sin ninguna piedad, su victima solamente dejaba escapar ocasionalmente unos pequeños quejidos que solo hacían enfadar más a sus atacantes quienes al final terminaron por sentirse aburridos mejor escupirle.

- Vámonos de aquí esto es aburrido – dijo Sho dándole una ultima patada en el estomago al pequeño.

- Tienes razón – dijo Shuto aun enojado – esto me aburrió, vayamos a jugar a otro lado.

Apenas desaparecieron, el pequeño se levanto con mucha dificultad para después como pudo sacudir su ropa y tratar de limpiar su rostro el cual tenía algo de sangre producto de la golpiza que le habían dado.

Tomando una pequeña rama que estaba tirada a su lado continúo un dibujo en el piso, un pequeño paisaje torpemente dibujado apenas parecido a lo que el veía, pero para el pequeño era algo hermoso tanto que cuando era golpeado su mayor preocupación era que sus agresores no lo fueran a arruinar.

Un par de horas mas tarde el pequeño seguía en su dibujo que ahora era mayor y lo hacia sentir orgulloso, sonriendo adolorido por las heridas en su cuerpo cuando por fin sintió que estaba terminado se dedico a observarlo por unos momentos y después con su pie lo borro inmediatamente.

- Ese niño es muy raro – dijo una mujer que estaba platicando con un grupo mientras señalaba a al pequeño – me da escalofríos.

- No debes de ser así – dijo otra más reprendiendo a la primera – ese pequeño ha llevado una vida muy dura, no tienes idea de lo que ha pasado.

- Ella tiene razón – dijo otra de las mujeres del grupo – su padre y madre eran ninjas que murieron en una misión, desde entonces el ha vivido solo nadie a querido hacerse cargo de el y no tiene mas familia.

- Aun así – dijo afligida la primera mujer que hablo – hay algo que no me gusta de ese niño.

El pequeño paso caminando junto a las mujeres sin prestarles ninguna atención, para después salir corriendo alegremente hasta una pequeña casa de aspecto humilde, donde entro con toda confianza, a pesar de ser humilde la pequeña casa se encontraba muy limpia y ordenada, en una de las esquinas se había una pila de hojas en blanco.

- Nuevamente me han golpeado – dijo el pequeño en voz baja – pero no importa hoy también he hecho un dibujo.

- Aun me falta mucho – dijo nuevamente el pequeño hablándose a si mismo – me gusta tanto dibujar, pero después de ver mucho mi dibujo siempre pasa lo mismo.

El pequeño tomo una de las hojas para comenzar a dibujar rápida y torpemente una pequeña ave y mirándola un momento sonrío rompiendo la hoja.

- Mañana es el día – dijo el pequeño mientras se acostaba poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza – mañana debo comenzar en la academia para convertirme en un Ninja.

- ¿Me pregunto si realmente me gustara eso? – dijo el pequeño con duda – a mí me gusta dibujar pero ser un ninja es algo muy diferente.

El pequeño comenzó a pensar en todas las ocasiones en que fue golpeado sin una razón, de todas las personas que siempre murmuraban a sus espaldas a su lado al pasar, no le molestaba ser maltratado en realidad sentía pena por quienes lo agredían o le tenían lastima.

Pero también le vino otra idea, si se convertía en un ninja podría ser fuerte y podría defender no su cuerpo sino sus dibujos, desde ese punto de vista la idea lo convencía sentía curiosidad y tenia ambición, quería descubrir eso que lo volvería feliz.

- Entonces esta decidido – dijo el pequeño sonriendo – seré un ninja y protegeré mis dibujos de todos.

Esa noche el tuvo un sueño en el cual miraba como dibujaba una y otra vez, tanto que instantes después a su alrededor había cientos, miles de dibujos mas de los que jamás pudo imaginar paisajes, animales, personas, rostros, cosas abstractas todo aquello que cualquiera pudiera pensar, y sin embargo después de su felicidad por verlos, comenzó a sentirse sofocado por ellos.

Como si sus creaciones ahora lo molestaran, habían salido de su mente pero ahora se convertían en una carga y después todos comenzaron a quemarse desapareciendo, con cada dibujo que ardía el se sentía un poco mas feliz, cuando todo lo que quedaba era un solo dibujo el se acerco curioso de ver cual era.

El dibujo del ave que momentos antes había roto ahora estaba de nuevo frente a el, pero cuando trato de tomarlo vio como la pequeña ave salía del papel y volaba lejos del pequeño por alguna razón eso lo hacia muy feliz, mas cuando vio como el ave comenzaba a quemarse y desaparecer.

Justo después de esa escena el despertó cubierto de sudor, lleno de alegría y excitación era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría aunque no entendía que fue eso sabia que lo había vuelto feliz.

No había tiempo de pensar, la hora de asistir a la academia estaba por llegar y el no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde, aunque el concepto de estar a tiempo en un lugar nunca le agrado por esa ocasión trataba de hacer caso de esa regla.

Cuando por fin llego a lo que seria su academia, observo el lugar detenidamente para el era un edificio como cualquiera en la aldea pero la diferencia estaba en que muchos jóvenes asistían a el, eso le llamaba en alguna medida la atención en realidad el no le daba mucha importancia a los demás por eso no tenia ningún amigo o alguna persona de su edad.

- Mira Sho – dijo Shuto en tono de burla – el debilucho quiere ser un ninja

- Imposible – dijo Sho riendo señalando al pequeño – ese debilucho jamás podría ser un ninja

- ¡Hey pequeño! – dijo Shuto mientras se acercaba al pequeño – vete de aquí debilucho, esto no es para ti.

- Tiene razón niño – dijo Sho mientras seguía riendo – vete ahora mismo de aquí.

Justo cuando los jóvenes estaban por golpear nuevamente al pequeño apareció a sus espaldas un hombre que los reprendió y los envío dentro del edificio.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo el hombre mientras miraba al pequeño y le sonreía.

- Si – dijo el pequeño un poco intimidado por el hombre.

- Eres nuevo – dijo el hombre aun sonriendo - ¿Verdad?

- Si – dijo el pequeño nervioso.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo el hombre – no estés nervioso, mi nombre es Yuto soy uno de los profesores de la academia

- Yuto-sensei – dijo el pequeño con un poco mas de confianza

Yuto sonrío y puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño mientras lo dirigía a la academia, haciéndolo sentir mas confiado.

- Muy bien todos – dijo Yuto mientras intentaba llamar la atención del grupo – por favor guarden un poco de silencio.

- Hoy comenzaremos con sus enseñanzas – dijo Yuto serio mientras se dirigía a sus estudiantes – a partir de ahora ustedes estudiaran y se convertirán en ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas.

Todos escuchaban con atención lo que Yuto les decía, además para muchos fue obvio que el carácter de su maestro era amable y un tanto despreocupado pues su manera seria de hablar era algo obvio que fingía.

- ¡Muy bien todos! – dijo Yuto animándolos – creo que es hora de que se presenten.

Unos instantes después los pequeños se fueron presentando ante su maestro y ante sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos lucían muy extrovertidos y confiados, así que cuando fue el turno del pequeño no le quedo otra opción más que improvisar sus palabras con nerviosismo.

- Bueno lo que mas me gusta es dibujar – dijo solamente el pequeño mientras estaba a punto de sentarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un pedazo de tiza lo golpeo en la frente, al ver quien había sido vio como Yuto sonreía.

- Parece que olvidaste decir algo – dijo Yuto mientras los demás reían - ¿Y tu nombre?

- Tiene razón Yuto-sensei – dijo avergonzado el pequeño – mi nombre es… Deidara

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que el pequeño Deidara había comenzado su entrenamiento como ninja, las lecciones resultaban extrañamente sencillas para el, aprender, entender eran cosas que le sorprendía ver que se le hacían sencillas.

Con el paso del tiempo el débil niño fue creciendo con mas confianza en si mismo, haciéndose de mas fuerza, todo esto mientras crecía su hambre de conocimiento por lo que ahora el sabia que era la búsqueda de la belleza.

- ¡Deidara-kun! – dijo Yuto mientras caminaba por la aldea.

- Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara mientras dejaba a un lado su cuaderno - ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Solo salía a pasear – dijo Yuto sonriendo.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Deidara con cara de desconfianza – no será ¿que estas perdiendo el tiempo solamente Yuto-sensei?

- Un alumno no debería cuestionar a sus maestros – dijo Yuto haciendo una voz seria.

- Entonces si estas perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Deidara con voz baja.

Los dos comenzaron a reír para después terminar sentados bajo un árbol.

- Realmente haz avanzado mucho – dijo Yuto mientras miraba a Deidara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Yuto-sensei? – pregunto Deidara confundido.

- Ya no eres aquel pequeño tímido y débil que conocí – dijo Yuto sonriendo – la verdad no pensé que lograras llegan tan lejos en tan poco tiempo.

- Gracias por la fe – dijo Deidara mientras le sacaba la lengua a Yuto.

. Sabes lo que quiero decir – dijo Yuto mientras estiraba sus brazos – te convertiste muy pronto en alguien genial.

- Me cuesta entenderte cuando te pones así de raro Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara sonriendo.

Los dos se recostaron en silencio, mientras Deidara volvía a su cuaderno y aun dibujo en que había estado trabajando toda la tarde, ahora su trabajo era verdaderamente bueno, sus trazos se habían vuelto seguros y delicados, su sentido de la forma también se había agudizado, ese tiempo en la academia no solo lo había dedicado a el estudio de las artes ninja, también había estado buscando conocimiento sobre las artes.

Ahora había desarrollado un insaciable apetito por el conocimiento de su pasatiempo, refinándolo y volviéndolo mas agudo y critico.

- Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara mientras arrancaba su dibujo del cuaderno - toma

- ¡Hey! Esto es realmente bueno – dijo Yuto mientras miraba el dibujo que era de su rostro – gracias Deidara-kun.

- Aun no es como yo desearía – dijo desanimado Deidara – siempre hay algo que falta.

- ¿Todavía no has encontrado "eso"? – dijo Yuto curioso, mientras recordaba como hace tiempo Deidara le había platicado como nunca se sentía satisfecho sobre sus dibujos.

- No – dijo desanimado Deidara mientras volvía a poner su cuaderno al lado – he estudiado, he mejorado mi técnica, he tratado de pulir todos y cada uno de los aspectos que serian necesarios para crear el dibujo perfecto, pero nunca lo logro, siempre falta algo.

- Ya hablas como todo un artista – dijo Yuto contento por la evolución de su alumno – estoy seguro que encontraras eso que te hace falta.

- Ah – dijo Deidara fingiendo estar molesto – Yuto-sensei siempre dices las cosas como si fueran muy sencillas.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo Yuto muy animado mientras se ponía de pie con una pirueta.

- ¡¡Ahhh!! – dijo Deidara dando un salto de susto por el repentino movimiento de su maestro.

- ¡Vamos Deidara-kun! – dijo Yuto riendo al ver como Deidara se había asustado – te reto a una carrera hasta mi casa.

Apenas termino de decir eso Yuto salio corriendo velozmente mientras que cuando Deidara logro reaccionar su maestro ya había logrado una enorme ventaja.

- ¡¡Yuto-sensei eres un tramposo!! – dijo Deidara gritando molesto.

La carrera continuaba dispareja a pesar de que Deidara se esforzó al máximo y en ocasiones se acerco a Yuto quien por medio de algún truco lograba aventajarlo nuevamente, haciendo que el joven se pusiera furioso por la actitud de su maestro.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Yuto, Deidara se encontraba molesto porque había perdido con trampas y comenzó a reclamar.

- ¡Yuto-sensei eres un tramposo! – dijo Deidara enojado mientras apuntaba a Yuto – ¿esa es la manera de comportarse con un alumno?, ese es el ejemplo que me estas dando.

- Bueno… - dijo Yuto mientras sonreía.

- ¡¿Ehh?! – interrumpió Deidara – acaso vas a darme una excusa para salir de esto, ¿Dime?, ehh ¿bueno qué?

- Es verdad esa no es la actitud que debe tener un maestro – dijo Yuto mientras sonreía aun mas – ni es el ejemplo que se le debe dar a un alumno.

- Lo reconoces – dijo Deidara acusando a Yuto - ¿Entonces por que lo haces?, ¿Qué clase se actitud es esa?

- Bueno, esa es la actitud… dijo Yuto riendo un poco.

- Y bien – dijo Deidara cada vez mas enojado – ¿Qué mas?

- Es la actitud de un amigo – dijo Yuto mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Deidara –, para mi eres un amigo.

Con esas palabras el enojo de Deidara desapareció completamente, ahora se sentía un poco avergonzado de su actitud con Yuto.

- Vamos – dijo Yuto sonriéndole a Deidara – quita esa cara hombre, que no te quedan las caras tristes.

- Ya te lo dije Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara sonriendo – hay veces que no puedo entenderte.

- Ven conmigo Deidara-kun – dijo Yuto mientras dirigía al joven dentro de su casa.

Era un lugar enorme, muy bien cuidado de un aspecto claramente adinerado, al entrar varios sirvientes se encontraban realizando las tareas de limpieza, Deidara miraba todo asombrado era la primera vez que miraba la casa de su maestro y nunca había imaginado que fuera así, en el centro había un hermoso jardín con una pequeña laguna al centro adornada de un gran numero de plantas.

- ¡Vaya!- dijo Deidara sorprendido viendo el lugar – a veces olvido que eres rico Yuto-sensei

- No me digas que ahora me veras diferente – dijo Yuto riendo.

- No – dijo Deidara riendo burlonamente – pero eso significa que pagaras más seguido cuando me invites a comer Yuto-sensei.

- Y exactamente – dijo Yuto con algo de sarcasmo amistoso - ¿Qué diferencia habría con las otras ocasiones?

- ¡Hey! – dijo Deidara reclamando mientras sonreía.

- Esta bien – dijo Yuto mientras estiraba sus brazos y bostezaba – lo tendré en cuenta.

- Sigo en que no pareces alguien adinerado – dijo Deidara riendo – pareces un vago cualquiera Yuto-sensei.

- No es cierto – dijo Yuto golpeando la cabeza de Deidara – soy algo despreocupado eso es todo, además mis padres eran los adinerados, quizá no sabes por qué, Deidara-kun.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Deidara con duda.

- Bueno mi familia viene de una larga de escultores – dijo Yuto mientras miraba a Deidara.

- ¿Escultores? – dijo Deidara con curiosidad y algo de duda – creo que eso no lo sabía.

Yuto llevo a Deidara a un salón enorme lleno de esculturas de varios tamaños, también había muchas herramientas, bancos y mesas, el joven de inmediato comenzó a ver las esculturas, eran muy diferentes a los dibujos.

Deidara antes había visto muchas esculturas, algunas de cerca y otras en diferentes libros pero nada se podía comparar a esas, poseían mas detalle y conocimiento que los trazos sobre el papel era muy diferente un trazo en dos dimensiones que algo hecho en tres dimensiones, aunque en el dibujo existía la profundidad, no se comparaba para nada en la profundidad de un objeto.

Mientras el Deidara inspeccionaba las esculturas Yuto lo observaba contento, pues sentía que había sido una buena idea el mostrarle ese otro tipo de arte, pues en los ojos del joven existía curiosidad.

- ¿Te gustan? – dijo Yuto mientras se acercaba a Deidara.

- Si – dijo impresionado Deidara - ¿todas estas son tuyas Yuto-sensei?

- Si – dijo Yuto mientras reía avergonzado – se puede decir que es un pequeño pasatiempo.

- Son fascinantes – dijo Deidara aun maravillado por las esculturas.

- Bueno – dijo Yuto poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Deidara mientra lo veía a los ojos – tengo esta idea, ¿no te gustaría ser un escultor?

- Pero yo solamente dibujo – dijo Deidara sorprendido – es muy diferente a hacer una escultura.

- No dije que era lo mismo – dijo Yuto mientras caminaba hacia una mesa – pero siento que buscas algo mas del arte que dibujar, talvez en esto encuentres ese "algo" que hasta ahora no descubres ¿Qué me dices Deidara-kun?

- No lo se – dijo Deidara dudando en que responder – se ve que es muy complicado.

- Vamos – dijo Yuto animando a Deidara – no seas pesimista Deidara-kun, tendrás que empezar desde el inicio pero estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo serás todo un experto, además me tendrías a mi para ayudarte.

- ¿En serio perderías tu tiempo conmigo? – pregunto Deidara afligido – seria una carga para ti.

- Tampoco soy un experto – dijo Yuto riendo – es solo un pasatiempo, además tener un amigo cerca me ayudaría.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunto Deidara asombrado por esa pregunta.

- Nada de importancia – dijo Yuto un poco intranquilo – de cualquier manera para que aprendas escultura puedes venir a mi taller, libros, textos todo lo necesario se encuentra aquí gracias a las generaciones de mi familia.

Deidara comenzó a meditar sobre la propuesta de Yuto, quien le ponía todo al alcance de su mano fuera de eso su hambre por conocimiento lo hacia desear aprender, todo eso sumado a que lo aprendería de un amigo como Yuto, le hacían solo tener una respuesta.

- Esta bien – dijo Deidara mientras sonreía – aprenderé sobre la escultura.

- Me alegra escuchar eso – dijo Yuto mientras buscaba algo en la mesa – ahora comenzaremos de inmediato.

- ¡Ahora! – dijo Deidara sorprendido por lo repentino.

- Me parece que hay que iniciar cuanto antes – dijo Yuto con alegría –. Pero Deidara-kun no lo vayas a olvidar aun debes poner interés en la academia.

- Descuida Yuto-sensei eso no será problema – dijo Deidara con decisión –. Entonces ¿donde comenzamos?

- Bueno primero me gustaría saber que tipo de escultor eres – dijo Yuto con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Tipo de escultor? – pregunto Deidara con mucha duda – ¿existe mas de un tipo de escultor?

- Dentro de mi familia han existido distintos tipos – dijo Yuto tratando de explicar lo mas simple posible – hay quienes prefieren los materiales como la roca, el mármol, cerámica, arcilla, depende del material que tu trabajes será el tipo de escultor que serás.

- ¿Y tu Yuto-sensei? – dijo Deidara con mucha curiosidad - ¿Qué clase de escultor eres?

- ¿Yo? – dijo Yuto con alegría por recibir esa pregunta – soy un escultor de mármol, me gusta trabajarlo, crear en el.

Deidara miraba como Yuto tenia otra faceta ante sus ojos, por lo general el era alegre pero conservaba la calma, ahora hablaba con emoción en sus palabras.

- Pero no debes escoger de acuerdo a lo que te digo – dijo Yuto sonriendo mientras colocaba varios objetos sobre la mesa – tu debes escoger.

- ¿Escoger? – dijo Deidara confundido – ¿Debo hacerlo ahora?

- Confía en mi – dijo Yuto mientras le vendaba los ojos a Deidara – ahora toca los objetos de la mesa, son los diferentes materiales, la vista muchas veces confunde y para un escultor es básico confiar en su materia prima debe conocerla mas allá de la vista, tu tacto, tu olfato he incluso tu oído todos tus sentidos deben reconocerlo.

Deidara comenzó deslizar sus manos por la mesa tocando los materiales que encontraba, lo primero era sólido al tacto, y frío para Deidara lo cual no le agrado desde el inicio pasando rápidamente al siguiente, igualmente sólido pero su tacto sentía un calor especial salir de ese material su olfato percibía un aroma agradable, con su mano golpeo suavemente escuchando cuidadosamente los susurros que por un instante escucho.

Su curiosidad era mayor así que paso al siguiente objeto, su consistencia era mucho mas suave que las de los dos anteriores, con sus dedos jugo en el material era de una extraña mezcla entre frío y calido, para Deidara y sus sentidos ese material estaba tibio como un ser vivo, su aroma también era agradable a su sentido del olfato.

Yuto se dio cuenta de que Deidara había escogido el material que definiría su destino como escultor por lo que retiro la venda del joven dejándole ver su elección.

- ¿Qué es esto? – dijo Deidara mientras continuaba jugando con sus dedos.

- Eso es arcilla – dijo Yuto alegre – bien Deidara ya haz hecho tu elección.

- Es extraño – dijo Deidara algo confundido – cuando toque la arcilla sentí como si estuviera viva.

- Bien Deidara-kun – dijo Yuto mientras palmeaba su espalda contento – serás un escultor de arcilla, ahora que lo pienso creo que ese material va muy bien contigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Yuto-sensei? – pregunto Deidara sonriendo.

- Ese material es muy moldeable – dijo Yuto sonriendo – es flexible y sabe adaptarse a lo que sea necesario, aunque es simple en apariencia es capaz de crear cosas verdaderamente sorprendentes, es un material con carácter como tu.

- Entonces la arcilla será mi material – dijo Deidara emocionado.

- Así es – dijo Yuto mientras guardaba los demás materiales – serás Deidara el escultor de arcilla.

- Yuto-sensei, eso suena demasiado pretencioso – dijo Deidara reclamando.

Esa noche ya en su casa Deidara aun recordaba la sensación de la arcilla en sus dedos, era como si estuviera viva y lo llamara a crear, estaba contento quizá en eso encontraría su respuesta a lo que buscaba en el arte, el dibujo nunca iba a poder igualar la belleza de crear algo mas allá de las dos dimensiones y la superficie en la cual estaba restringido un trazo en papel.

La escultura sin embargo no estaba restringida por eso, existía, podía ser tocada, su superficie en verdad reflejaba lo que era y lo hacia sentir, no se debía imaginar esta se podía tocar.

- ¿Me pregunto cuantas cosas seré capaz de crear? – dijo Deidara en voz baja mientras intentaba dormir.

Al día siguiente, Deidara estaba emocionado cuando terminaron las clases le tomo un tiempo dirigirse al taller pues esperaba a Yuto quien no aparecía y con si ansia decidió que mejor iría solo, con algo de tristeza pues pensaba que su maestro lo iba a acompañar.

En el momento en que llego se sintió fuera de lugar pues Yuto le había dicho que entrara con confianza pero la verdad era que caminar por su casa solo era incomodo sentía las miradas de los sirvientes que aunque no decían alguna queja si lo intimidaban de cierta manera.

Se apresuro lo mas que pudo sin voltear a ver a nadie, hasta que llego al taller a el que entro de inmediato, sintiéndose aliviado de haber llegado a su destino en el que para su sorpresa ya se encontraba Yuto.

- ¡Ah!, Deidara-kun – dijo Yuto mientras acomodaba varias cosas - llegaste

- Yuto-sensei no me dijiste que vendrías hasta aquí – dijo Deidara un poco molesto – pensé que llegaríamos juntos.

- ¿Qué no te dije que me adelantaría? – dijo Yuto poniendo cara de confusión – creo que imagine que lo hice, lo siento Deidara-kun.

- Lo juro – dijo Deidara serio –, parece que vives en un mundo de sueños Yuto-sensei.

- Deidara-kun siempre tan formal – dijo riendo Yuto – parece que solo muestras tu lado emotivo cuando haces arte.

Al mismo tiempo Yuto saco varios pergaminos y se los mostró a Deidara.

- Esto es lo que encontré sobre la escultura en arcilla – dijo Yuto mientras abría un pergamino – quiero que los lleves a tu casa y los estudies cuidadosamente.

- ¡Pero! – dijo Deidara alarmado – ¡Yuto-sensei estas loco!

- Ahora ¿Por qué? – pregunto Yuto confundido.

- Me pides que me lleve estos pergaminos – dijo Deidara señalando los rollos – mira todos tienen el sello de tu familia se ve que son documentos muy valiosos, eres demasiado despreocupado Yuto-sensei.

- Son solo papeles – dijo Yuto riendo y palmeando la cabeza de Deidara – no tienes porque alarmarte además yo deseo que los leas, mira que me puedo molestar después de todo soy el señor de mi clan.

- Esta bien – dijo Deidara serio – no parece que tenga muchas opciones.

- No – dijo Yuto riendo mas animado –, no las tienes. Bueno será mejor comenzar.

Yuto llevo a Deidara a una zona del taller donde había unas mesas y bancos así como herramientas, hojas y en una de las mesas arcilla.

- A partir de este día – dijo Yuto con todo solemne – esto será tu área de trabajo.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo Deidara muy sorprendido y feliz.

- ¡Hey! – dijo Yuto reclamando – use mi voz solemne o no, significa que es verdad

El joven de inmediato reviso lo que ahora era su área de trabajo, sentía que era su mundo propio en el que el decidía lo que había por crear, sus manos hormigueaban en deseo de sentir la arcilla.

- Es tiempo de que comiences con la escultura – dijo Yuto mientras acercaba a Deidara a la mesa que tenia arcilla – muéstrame lo que puedes hacer ahora.

Sin ninguna queja Deidara tomo un poco de la arcilla, y con sus manos comenzó a modelar una figura, sin necesidad de ver lo que hacia el joven trabajaba, asombrando a Yuto por esa singular manera de manipular la arcilla.

Tenia una idea de lo que deseaba era extraño, sabia que quería pero no recordaba que era así que Deidara dejo que sus manos convirtieran ese recuerdo en algo real con ayuda de la arcilla.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente para ambos, Deidara modelando con sus manos algo salido de su mente y corazón, Yuto observando como su alumno mostraba sus habilidades.

- ¡Termine! – dijo Deidara con alegría.

- Es una extraña elección – dijo Yuto mientras veía la creación de Deidara.

- ¿No te gusta? – dijo Deidara inseguro por el comentario.

- Claro que si – dijo Yuto sin perder de vista la escultura de Deidara – ¿Deidara-kun dime porque un pájaro?

- No lo se Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara pensando su respuesta – hace mucho hice un dibujo de un pájaro y esta vez sin pensarlo fue lo que mis manos crearon.

Yuto sonrío mientras se dirigía a sus esculturas.

- Bien hecho Deidara – dijo Yuto alegre – has dado tu primer paso en el mundo de la escultura.

Después de ese día muchos mas vinieron en los cuales la dedicación de Deidara por la escultura dio frutos mas allá de los imaginados, mientras que su carrera en el mundo de los ninjas no era tampoco menospreciable, habían pasado seis meses desde que el había salido de la academia y ya había sido ascendido a un Chounin, llevando un excelente record en sus misiones tanto como subordinado como también siendo el capitán.

- ¡Deidara-sama! – dijeron dos personas mientras se acercaban corriendo a Deidara quien recorría el centro de la aldea - ¡Deidara-sama por favor espere!

- ¿Que es lo que ocurre? – dijo Deidara mientras observaba a las personas.

- Deidara-sama – dijo una de las personas – Tsuchikage-sama ha dado instrucciones para que mañana usted y un equipo lleven a cabo una misión.

- Dentro de este sobre encontrara la información – dijo la otra persona – por favor cuando termine de leer esto debe destruirlo, la información que ahi existe es clasificada.

- Entiendo – dijo Deidara mientras tomaba el sobre y miraba desaparecer a las personas.

Deidara guardo el sobre mientras caminaba rumbo a el lugar que desde hacia mucho se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

- ¡Yuto-sensei! – dijo Deidara alzando la voz al no verlo en el taller - ¡Yuto-sensei!

- ¡Mmhhmm! – dijo Yuto trayendo una mascarilla en el rostro – mmhmhmmh

- Yuto-sensei quítate la mascarilla al hablar – dijo Deidara frunciendo el rostro – no puedo creer que no cambies.

- Deidara parece que amaneciste de mal humor – dijo Yuto después de quitarse la mascarilla – sabes que cuando estoy en un proyecto me emociono mas de la cuenta.

- Siempre tan distraído Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara sonriendo.

- Hablando de eso – dijo Yuto poniendo el rostro serio - ¿Hasta cuando me seguirás llamando sensei?, sabes que hace tiempo deje de serlo ya es hora de que me trates como un igual.

- Es solo que me resulta difícil – dijo Deidara mientras ponía su mano tras su cabeza – siempre te conocí como mi sensei, pienso que si dejo de decírtelo las cosas entre ambos cambiarían.

- Un Chounin tan eficiente – dijo Yuto sonriendo – quien diría que tienes ese lado tan sensible.

- ¡Hey no soy sensible, soy un artista! – dijo Deidara riendo – de todas formas Yuto-sensei tienes el rostro lleno de mármol.

- Se diría que me vuelvo uno con mi arte – dijo Yuto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba una pose relajada.

- Si, claro – dijo Deidara riendo.

Ambos continuaron con sus tareas de costumbre en el taller mientras Yuto esculpía con su mazo y cincel, Deidara utilizaba sus manos para dar forma a la arcilla moldeándola sin otra cosa más.

En todo ese tiempo contrario a lo que los diferentes textos de la familia de Yuto donde describían como moldear la arcilla usando diferentes herramientas, el había desarrollado una técnica en la cual sus manos eran su propia herramienta, con habilidad y practica ahora era capaz de usar la arcilla de tal manera que esta llegaba a parecer una parte de el.

Con su corta edad ahora era conocido dentro de la aldea como un escultor, ganando nombre incluso en las ciudades vecinas de las cuales ya había formado una lista de compradores, los cuales quedaban fascinados con las creaciones que Deidara creaba, desde vasijas finamente detalladas, hasta esculturas de deidades religiosas todas eran creadas con una exquisitez y delicadeza propias de un genio.

Un termino que no era muy bien recibido por el que no se consideraba como tal, mas bien se alegraba y llenaba de orgullo con el termino artista.

Su experiencia había crecido enormemente, sus nuevos conocimientos se habían mezclado con los anteriores del dibujo llegando a crear un estilo de escultura más allá de lo visto.

- ¿Qué te preocupa Deidara? – dijo Yuto al notar algo de preocupación en los ojos de Deidara.

- Es difícil lograr engañarte Yuto-sensei – digo Deidara mientras dejaba su trabajo de lado y se sentaba en uno de los bancos.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Yuto mientras acomodaba otro banco junto a Deidara.

- El día de hoy Tsuchikage me ha asignado otra misión – dijo Deidara desanimado.

- Y ¿Cuál es el problema Deidara? – dijo Yuto tratando de averiguar – tu ya muchas veces has hecho misiones, no deberías de preocuparte de esta manera.

- Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara mientras miraba a Yuto – hay algo que no me gusta por lo general son los consejeros de Tsuchikage quienes indican las misiones, pero esta vez fueron dos mensajeros.

- Deidara eso puede significar – dijo Yuto un poco sorprendido – que es una de las misiones secretas de eliminación.

- ¿Misiones secretas de eliminación? – pregunto Deidara sin mucho animo.

- Son esa clase de misiones que Tsuchikage no desea se registren en los libros – dijo Yuto con tono serio – pero me sorprende por lo general solo los Jounin son quienes las realizan.

- Entonces – dijo Deidara preocupado - ¿Qué opinas Yuto sensei?

- Me parece que Tsuchikage esta consciente de tus logros – dijo Yuto tratando de serenar a Deidara – debes tomarlo como una oportunidad.

Deidara se levanto de su banco y sin decir una palabra fue por el sobre el cual abrió, regresando a su asiento.

- Será mejor que te deje solo – dijo Yuto sonriendo – esa clase de misión siempre es clasificada estrictamente.

- Espera Yuto-sempai – dijo Deidara en voz baja mientras le mostraba una de las paginas – parece ser que también es asunto tuyo.

- Creo que si – dijo Yuto con asombro mientras tomaba la hoja – no puedo creer esto.

- Lo se – dijo Deidara sonriendo levemente – será la primera vez que trabajemos juntos.

- También eso – dijo Yuto con sarcasmo mientras se encogía de hombros – no puedo creer que un chuunin será mi capitán.

- ¿Qué paso con eso de mis logros? – dijo Deidara algo alterado.

- Se esfumaron al leer esta hoja – dijo Yuto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y ponía cara de fastidio.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Deidara con tono triste.

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Yuto muy alegre sonriendo –. Me siento muy feliz de poder trabajar contigo Deidara se que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar.

Ambos comenzaron a revisar cuidadosamente el contenido del sobre, los únicos miembros de la misión eran ellos dos, como Yuto suponía dentro existía una hoja escrita del puño y letra de Tsuchikage indicándoles que esa era una misión altamente clasificada, tanto como para que ni siquiera alguien de la propia aldea pudiera enterarse.

La misión era lo que imaginaba Yuto llevar a cabo el asesinato de varios objetivos y la destrucción de la información que ellos tuvieran consigo, eso más una cláusula la cual hizo que Deidara se sintiera intranquilo.

"Si por alguna razón alguno de ustedes llega a ser atrapado o asesinado, no esperen el apoyo de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas"

- Esto no me gusta para nada – dijo Deidara muy preocupado – me da muy mala espina esto.

Yuto guardo silencio mientras intentaba pensar como explicarle su idea de lo que ocurría.

- Dime algo Deidara – dijo Yuto con algo de seriedad - ¿Encontraste ese "algo"?

Ahora el silencio era por parte de Deidara quien no sabía como responder.

- Descuida – dijo Yuto tratando de serenar a Deidara- no tienes porque mentirme se bien que no lo has descubierto, tu eres parecido a mi.

- ¿Parecido? – dijo Deidara viendo a Yuto.

- He pensado mucho en ti Deidara – dijo Yuto mientras miraba a las esculturas – no has encontrado lo que buscas, Deidara yo creo que tu debes buscar tu propio arte.

- Sigo sin entender – dijo Deidara confundido.

- Muchas veces te he visto – dijo Yuto tomando un poco de arcilla en sus manos – usas tus manos para hacer realidad tus deseos, te he visto esculpir tantas cosas en este tiempo pero siempre hay algo que haces cuando terminas de crear algo lo admiras por unos momentos como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa que existe, y cuando pasa un tiempo tu mirada pierde el interés.

- Se que debe parecer extraño – dijo Deidara afligido.

- Cualquiera pensaría eso – dijo Yuto sonriendo – incluso yo lo pensé en un inicio, pero después de meditar parece tomar sentido.

- ¿Qué tipo de sentido? – dijo Deidara interesado en esa respuesta.

- Creo que para ti el arte es algo que se produce en un instante – dijo Yuto poniendo sus manos en la cintura – pienso que mas que encontrar un arte, deberías buscar el sentido para tu arte.

- ¿El sentido de mi arte? - dijo Deidara sumamente confundido.

- No creo que puedas entenderlo ahora – dijo Yuto riendo – es algo que ni yo he comprendido del todo solo se que es la manera en que tu percibes el arte.

"El sentido del arte", esas palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Deidara. Era cierto que el había estudiado todo lo que era referente al arte en ese momento no solamente había estudiado dibujo y escultura, su hambre de conocimiento era insaciable tanto era incapaz de llenar.

Pero el trataba siempre había tratado de asimilar todos los conocimientos para mejorar su arte, ahora con esas palabras había descubierto que quizá había olvidado algo muy importante y simple, ¿Que era para el, el arte?

- ¡Deidara! – dijo Yuto dando un grito.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Deidara asustado por el grito.

- Nada – dijo riendo Yuto – te quedaste como estatua por unos momentos, esa actitud de adulto no va todavía contigo.

- Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara riendo – que clase de cosas dices, al parecer voy a ser mejor adulto que tu.

- Eso puede ser cierto – dijo Yuto mientras revolvía el cabello de Deidara – pero por ahora eres solo un chico.

- ¿Chico? – dijo Deidara molesto – mañana me deberás llamar "capitán Deidara"

- ¿Eh? – dijo Yuto sorprendido – bromeas, ¿Verdad?

- Pues claro – dijo Deidara mientras sacaba su lengua.

- Somos un par extraño – dijo Yuto riendo burlonamente – míranos hablando de arte y bromeando cuando hay una misión de por medio.

Los dos comenzaron a reír unos momentos, para después comenzar a estudiar la misión y sus estrategias, cuando por fin realizaron su plan se despidieron quedando en que al día siguiente se verían muy temprano para salir a su destino, Deidara conservaba ese mal presentimiento mientras que Yuto seguía incapaz de hablarle a su joven amigo del porque pensaba que habían sido escogidos.

Poco antes del amanecer solo se distinguían dos sombras que avanzaban a gran velocidad, alejándose de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas, con rumbo a la frontera nordeste casi llegando al País de Fuego.

- Escúchame – dijo Deidara mientras aumentaba su velocidad – Yuto-sensei en realidad no tengo interés de comportarme como el líder, en todo caso deberías serlo tu.

- No digas eso Deidara – dijo Yuto también acelerando –. Si te hace sentir mas cómodo, porque no trabajamos como iguales.

- No es lo que tenia en mente pero – dijo Deidara desganado – supongo que no te convenceré de lo contrario.

Después de eso se concentraron en avanzar lo más rápido que pudieron evadiendo sus propios puntos de control, debido a su tipo de misión era imposible que registraran sus avances.

Su objetivo era un punto formado por cuevas y precipicios, haciendo el lugar un muy buen escondite, y al mismo tiempo para los dos ninjas un terreno difícil para realizar una búsqueda por ser solo dos decidió que separarse no era opción.

Investigando cuidadosamente el lugar dieron con sus objetivos, varios ninjas cuyo protector no tenia ninguna marca, los dos se hicieron señales para comenzar a acechar a sus enemigos, aprovechando como ellos se empezaban a separar.

Con un movimiento rápido Deidara y Yuto eliminaron a un par de enemigos. Mientras los demás los rodeaban los dos comenzaron a luchar con ellos, acabando rápidamente con el grupo.

Para Deidara eso resulto muy extraño y justo cuando iba a decírselo a Yuto vio como bajo este salía otro ninja hiriendo a su amigo en la espalda, aunque el alcanzo a atravesarlo con uno de sus kunais.

- Yuto-sensei – grito Deidara mientras sostenía a Yuto – puedes continuar.

- Deidara – dijo Yuto riendo – fue solamente una herida, no es algo grave pero… será mejor preocuparnos mas por nosotros.

- Lo se – dijo Deidara serio – esto es una trampa.

Los dos se vieron rodeados por un gran numero de ninjas que salieron de entre las rocas, Deidara sentía que no seria posible acabar con ellos y además se sentía preocupado por su compañero que aunque dijera que no estaba seriamente herido.

- Deidara intentare abrir paso – dijo Yuto mientras se defendía – cuando haya una apertura quiero que te vayas.

- De que estas hablando Yuto-sensei – dijo Deidara alarmado – ambos tenemos que irnos de aquí.

- Sabes bien que no es tan sencillo – dijo Yuto mientras lanzaba algunos shuriken intentado hacer un hueco –. Haz lo que te digo.

En ese momento una explosión hizo que varios de los ninjas salieran volando, dándole la oportunidad a Deidara de escapar pero en contra de lo que Yuto dijo, el lo cargo y los dos salieron.

Como pudo el joven logro ocultarse en una de las cuevas, mientras recargaba a Yuto vigilaba que ningún enemigo se acercara.

- Te dije que te fueras – dijo Yuto molesto – ahora te será mas difícil poder salir de aquí.

- No voy a dejarte en este lugar – reclamo Deidara – no pienso dejarte Yuto.

- Es algo increíble – dijo Yuto riendo mientras se quejaba por el dolor – es la primera vez que me llamas solamente por mi nombre.

- No es tiempo para que pienses en eso – dijo Deidara apurado al ver el estado de su amigo.

- Es inútil Deidara – dijo Yuto mientras tocaba su herida – esa arma tenia veneno.

- De todas maneras si llegamos a una aldea – dijo Deidara – estarás bien.

- En mi casa Deidara busca en mi taller – dijo Yuto con voz baja – hay algo que quiero que mires.

- No hables así – dijo Deidara mientras intentaba negar la realidad – tu me lo mostraras.

Los enemigos descubrieron a los dos rodeándolos inmediatamente, al ver eso Yuto intento ponerse de pie mientras pero sentía como su cuerpo fallaba por causa del veneno que se extendía en su sistema.

Con la poca fuerza que tenia realizo una técnica en la cual creo un agujero en el piso, en el que lanzo a Deidara quien por la sorpresa no pudo evitarlo, su reacción fue hasta que vio como el agujero en el piso se cerraba.

El chico cayó por uno de los precipicios de la zona, hasta que por fin logro detener su caída con la ayuda de una rama, he intento regresar rápidamente a ayudar a Yuto cuando vio una enorme explosión que destruyo completamente las cuevas.

Deidara sabia que en esa explosión todos sus enemigos habían muerto, pero también su amigo y maestro Yuto, no podía evitar dejar escapar lagrimas de tristeza.

Y al mismo tiempo sintió que algo se había despertado en el, la explosión había formado una hermosa escena de una belleza difícil de describir con palabras, incluso sus sentimiento eran confusos, su corazón palpitaba agitadamente.

Lo que mas llamo la atención del chico fue que al desaparecer la explosión esa belleza no se perdió como muchas veces había pasado con todas sus creaciones.

Junto a esa enorme alegría, estaba la tristeza mas grande que pudo sentir todo ese tiempo su amigo Yuto había muerto y lo había hecho salvándolo a el, lo cual le hacia sentir aun mas tristeza, junto a rabia con el por no permitirle compartir su destino.

Aunque sabía que era imposible comenzó a buscar entre los restos de la explosión, solo había escombros y algunos de los cuerpos de sus atacantes, pero no existían señales de Yuto.

Esa tarde regreso a la aldea antes de llegar a su casa el acudió a ver al consejo del Tsuchikage para decirles acerca de lo ocurrido, lo que sintió fue un enorme coraje al recibir indiferencia ante la noticia de la muerte de Yuto.

Trataba de dormir pero era imposible, no pudo evitar pasar la noche llorando, lamentándose de la muerte de su maestro, y de rabia al ver que para los demás Yuto no importaba. Cuando amaneció, Deidara se dirigió a la casa de su amigo.

Se llevo una sorpresa muy desagradable al ver como todas las cosas de su amigo son sacadas de la casa.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – dijo Deidara con sorpresa y enojo.

- Son ordenes de Tsuchikage-sama – dijo uno de los cargadores – a partir de hoy esta casa será propiedad del consejo de la aldea.

- ¡Eso es muy injusto! – reclamo Deidara lleno de coraje - ¡Todo eso es de Yuto-sensei, ustedes no tienen derecho de llevárselo!

- Escucha – dijo un ninja que acompañaba a los cargadores – son ordenes directas de Tsuchikage.

- ¡Saben lo que paso! – dijo Deidara reclamándole al ninja - ¿Cómo puedes actuar así?, ¿Es acaso que no les interesa?

- El Tsuchikage dio esa orden – dijo el ninja sin mostrar reacción – también dijo que todas las estatuas del taller serán confiscadas, fuera de eso tienes el permiso para seguir usándolo.

Mientras miraba como vaciaban el lugar Deidara sintió nuevamente rabia por las personas de la aldea, actuaban sin alguna emoción simplemente obedeciendo las reglas de los demás.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar a el taller que por tanto tiempo fue su santuario, no pudo evitar llorar era la primera vez que observaba el lugar vacío y notaba lo grande del lugar, no solo hacían falta las decenas de estatuas que adornaban siempre el lugar, su santuario había perdido también algo aun mas especial la calidez que le daba Yuto.

Recordando las palabras de su amigo comenzó a buscar en el taller Deidara recordaba las bromas que hacia Yuto sobre su taller y una de las tablas que rechinaban, el siempre decía que la repararía pero por una u otra razón siempre rechinaba, haciendo que Deidara lo reprendiera por desobligado y se burlara de el.

Al levantar la tabla vio como en el había un par de pergaminos con el nombre de Deidara, junto a una pequeña nota que decía que solo debía verlos el y cuidar que nadie lo espiara, haciendo caso de eso decidió leerlos en su casa por la noche.

"Escúchame Deidara, esto es demasiado extraño y tétrico pero si estas leyendo esto significa que algo me paso y ya no podré estar mas contigo.

Se que debes estar triste, yo también lo estoy a no poder seguir junto a ti. Sonara tonto pero nunca me considere como un padre para ti, mas bien fui ese hermano mayor desinteresado y tu el pequeño hermano que intentaba por todos los medios llevarme por el buen camino.

Ya debes haberte dado cuenta de que mi muerte no fue un evento, ni motivo de duelo, sin equivocarme debes ser la única persona en todo el mundo que esta derramando lágrimas por mí.

Te dejo en estas palabras una explicación de lo que ocurre.

Hace ya varias generaciones mi clan no era solamente de escultores, dentro de la aldea de las rocas éramos un respetado clan de ninjas con técnicas que combinaban una fuerza destructiva muy poderosa mas la gracia de las esculturas.

Los demás poco a poco se fueron sintiendo amenazados por el poder que adquirían mis antepasados, así que decidieron de una manera muy injusta prohibir nuestras técnicas. El Tsuchikage hizo un decreto en el cual todas nuestras técnicas debían ser olvidadas.

Aun con eso, la desconfianza de todos fue haciendo que mi familia fuera marginada, misteriosa y lentamente nuestros miembros fueron disminuyendo, pasamos de ser un clan ninja a una familia de escultores de gran fama pero siempre marginados.

Yo nací en la era mas critica para mi familia, soy el único miembro que queda siempre fue mi mas grande preocupación.

Estoy seguro de que mi destino y muerte aun fue por esa causa.

No estés mal mi pequeño amigo, yo aprendí a aceptar mi destino y contrario a lo que lleguen a pensar todos mi clan y mi familia no han desaparecido, pues en ti queda una nueva semilla.

Dentro del otro pergamino esta la ubicación de los secretos de mi clan, aun cuando los demás quieran forzar a la historia a olvidarnos nosotros siempre lo combatimos, pasando el secreto de generación a generación.

Ahora es tu tiempo Deidara, en ti siempre ha existido una enorme ambición por conocer, espero que en esos textos encuentres algo que te acerque a tu forma de ver las cosas.

Recuerda Deidara no es el arte quien te define a ti, eres tu quien debe definir al arte"

Cuando termino de leer Deidara comenzó a reír.

- Ni en una situación así – dijo Deidara riendo mientras de sus ojos escurrían lagrimas –, Yuto-sensei, dejas de ser tu.

Por la mañana se dirigió a donde indicaba el mapa una cueva muy escondida a la cual solo se podía llegar recorriendo un camino muy complicado, en la entrada estaba el sello de la familia de Yuto, al entrar Deidara miro rollos, y diferentes grabado,

Pasó ese día leyendo algunos de los pergaminos, los cuales hablaban de la historia del clan y comenzaba a describir a grandes rasgos lo que eran sus técnicas.

Deidara quedo interesado desde el inicio con esos rollos, donde decían como creaban cosas con una enorme habilidad y después terminar con algo que lo hizo vibrar de nuevo.

La vida de Deidara dio un nuevo giro, unos dos años habían pasado desde la muerte de Yuto y como el mismo predijo nadie había hecho comentario alguno, habían forzado a la historia a perderlo.

El pequeño Deidara se había vuelto alguien con un carácter bastante sólido, siempre seguro de si mismo y muy lleno de un enorme orgullo por si mismo, aunque era extrovertido rara vez convivía con las personas de la aldea, pero su fama como un escultor dio un paso mas dejando de lado el termino genio ahora era llamado un prodigio cuya fama recorría todo el País de Tierra, trayendo consigo una enorme cantidad de interesados, compradores de la alta sociedad y la misma nobleza, todos deseaban obtener una pieza de Deidara el escultor de arcilla, como ninja su registro era muy destacable ya que había obtenido su titulo como un Jounin hacia un año.

Pero en ese caso actuaba de una manera solitaria, en ocasiones cayendo en la rebeldía y lo temerario, sin embargo nunca había sobrepasado su línea, a sus 16 años era un ninja completo además de un artista reconocido.

- ¡Es Deidara-sama! – decían entre murmuros las jóvenes mientras el caminaba por la calle.

- Miren es el prodigio de la escultura – decían un par de aldeanos mientras le mostraban admiración a Deidara.

Sin embargo Deidara no prestaba atención a los comentarios, recordaba como desde pequeño siempre había estado sujeto a los comentarios y eso lo molestaba en cierto punto, mientras por el otro había indiferencia.

Todo su interés estaba en sus manos que observaba, mientras tenían un vendaje que las protegía.

- ¡Es increíble! – pensó Deidara emocionado – puedo sentirlo, ¡mis manos! Y también…

Llego a su taller, puesto en una de las orilla de la aldea, era su nuevo santuario. Había abandonado el de Yuto pues lo hacia sentirse triste y furioso, además no deseaba ser motivo de sospecha. El dinero no era problema sus esculturas eran muy bien aceptadas.

Aunque Deidara daba la mayor parte de su dinero a la aldea, conservaba muy buenos ahorros escondidos.

Después del atardecer cuando terminaba normalmente su trabajo en el taller, salía de la aldea siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser seguido rumbo a la cueva donde los dos últimos años había creado lo que llamaba su evolución del arte.

- Ya han pasado más de dos meses – pensó Deidara mientras miraba sus manos – ya están listos.

Comenzó a recordar como dentro de todos los pergaminos, uno tenia una indicación muy especial. La razón del destierro de un Clan estaba ahi, la esencia del verdadero ninja escultor, un jutsu que estaba destinado solamente a los verdaderos artistas y guerreros.

Con ansiedad Deidara tomo el pergamino comenzando a estudiarlo, asombrado por lo que hay describía realizar esa técnica traería consigo un verdadero compromiso, para el estaba claro lo que deseaba era seguir obteniendo mas y mas conocimiento.

La ceremonia que el realizo era complicada pero gracias a su habilidad logro llevarla a cabo, aun cuando se llego a la parte donde debía realizar tres profundos en su cuerpo Deidara los realizo sin durar y con una gran precisión, envuelto en el enorme dolor de las heridas y su felicidad por los resultados que obtendría al terminar ese jutsu que había quedado perdido en la historia por la ambición y envidia de los demás, el era ahora el nuevo portador.

- Ha pasado el tiempo – dijo Deidara mientras formaba un pequeño ave –, pero ahora lo he dominado.

Esa creación comenzó a volar en círculos divirtiendo al joven, para que después este la hiciera explotar mientras sonreía.

En su pensamiento estaba el hacerles recordar que esconder el pasado es algo imposible, pues en sus manos ahora estaba el deseo de recordarles de lo que estaban escapando.

- Están listas – dijo Deidara mientras retiraba los vendajes de sus manos –. Es momento de mostrarle a todos lo que es mi verdadero arte.

Esa noche una serie de explosiones comenzaron a surgir en la aldea, mientras se creo instantáneamente un caos entre los pobladores, al mismo tiempo los ninjas de la aldea empezaron a movilizarse para encontrar el origen de tales explosiones.

Las explosiones continuaron hasta que un grupo que patrullaba por el centro vio a alguien sospechoso cubierto por una capucha que corría por los techos de las casas, rápidamente intentaron perseguirlo pero era alguien que conocía perfectamente el lugar no fue hasta que mas ninjas se unieron a la persecución que lograron rodearlo.

- ¡Detente! – dijo uno de los ninjas con voz de mando - ¡Identifícate!

- ¿Eh? – dijo la persona con tono sarcástico – que no es obvio que soy el responsable de todo este alboroto.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo otro de los ninjas mientras se acercaba a la persona de la capucha.

- ¿Quien soy? – dijo la persona mientras se quitaba la capucha - ¡Soy un artista!

Al mismo tiempo una nueva serie de explosiones en la aldea le permitieron salir a Deidara, escapar, aunque fue solo por un momento ya que después el número de ninjas que lo rodeaban era aun más.

- Será mejor que te entregues Deidara – dijo otro ninja – terminemos con esto.

- Tienes razón – dijo Deidara mientras ponía sus manos atrás del el – hay que terminar con esto.

- ¡Cuidado! – dijo otro Ninja al ver a Deidara hacer eso.

Sin dar ningún tipo de aviso todos atacaron a Deidara con sus armas, dejándolo en un instante cubierto de sangre cayendo arrodillado pero solo para mostrarles que era una replica creada en arcilla la que habían derribado.

- Tan predecible – dijo Deidara mientras todos miraban a el cielo un extraño pájaro –. Las personas comunes nunca miran al cielo.

Mientras todos intentaban reaccionar pequeñas arañas hechas con arcilla comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, pegándoseles fuertemente, todo eso mientras Deidara sonreía por como actuaban las pequeñas, cuando todas estaban pegadas en sus enemigos con una simple palabra del joven una serie de pequeñas explosiones acabaron con la vida de los demás.

- Por fin – dijo Deidara alegre – miren todos, miren mi arte.

- Deidara – dijo la voz de una persona que perseguía al chico – detén esta locura.

- ¿Locura? – dijo Deidara mientras reía – El arte no es una locura, aunque creo que esto jamás podrán entenderlo.

- Estas destruyendo tu hogar – dijo la persona tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Deidara.

- ¿Mi hogar? – dijo Deidara sonriendo burlón – hablas de este lugar del que nunca me sentí parte, de esas personas que nunca han hecho nada por tratar de comprenderme, de este lugar en el que la vida de sus ninjas no es apreciada, ¿Es este el hogar al que te refieres?

Deidara se elevo más con ayuda de su ave, mientras miraba la aldea por última vez.

- Miren todos – dijo Deidara gritando emocionado – este es mi verdadero arte.

con sus manos un poco de arcilla de una bolsa que llevaba en su cintura, en un instante moldeo una pequeña figura parecida a una muñeca.

- Todos van a ser testigos de lo que es el arte – dijo Deidara mientras lanzaba la figura al aire –. Verán mi arte y sentirán su belleza.

La figura rápidamente comenzó a crecer, luciendo finamente detallada Deidara miraba con emoción como su creación comenzaba a tomar su verdadera forma y esperaba completar su verdadero propósito.

- Siéntanse felices – dijo Deidara riendo emocionado – , están a punto de ser parte de mi arte.

Terminando de decir eso la muñeca cayo sobre la aldea, llenando a todos de pánico ya que no sabían que iba a ocurrir, unos pocos metros antes de tocar el suelo la muñeca exploto creando una enorme bola de fuego que cubrió gran parte de la aldea, destruyendo inmediatamente todo lo que alcanzo.

Esa destrucción y esa bola de fuego llenaron de alegría el corazón de Deidara que miraba desde el cielo como esa aldea era el lienzo de su obra, la inmensa destrucción era prueba de que su arte había sido exitosa, la gran bola que se formo iluminaba los ojos del joven.

Cuando desapareció y solo quedaban los rastros de lo ocurrido, su espíritu suspiro junto a su cuerpo como señal de un inmenso orgullo recordaba su creación, pensaba como nunca antes había sentido eso con ninguna de sus anteriores obras y aunque en ese tiempo le era imposible entender que era lo que faltaba.

Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que hacia falta, era tan simple y tan obvio ahora, nunca le habían disgustado sus obras, nunca sentía que no eran hermosas o bellas, recordaba como cuando era pequeño dibujaba en el piso para después borrarlo de golpe y regresar feliz a su casa.

Su manera de ver la belleza y el arte eran lo que impedían que aceptara sus obras, para el verdadero arte era ese momento efímero en que algo muestra en todo su esplendor la belleza y después desaparecía dejando en el corazón de quien lo viera ese instante.

Por fin había encontrado su propio sentido del arte, y sentía que era un artista completo ahora que sabia que la belleza y el mas puro sentido del arte era ese momento efímero de luz, la belleza expresada en fracciones pequeñas de tiempo eran lo que le hacían vibrar el cuerpo de deseo y emoción.

Ahora toda la aldea había presenciado su visión del arte convirtiéndose además en parte de la misma, para Deidara no existía ya ninguna razón para continuar en ese lugar, con su verdadera visión del arte plenamente desarrollada la vida de un simple Ninja le resultaba mundana y vacía, ahora su ambición y su corazón se encontraban totalmente sumergidos en su arte.

Era tiempo de buscar nuevos lienzos y mostrar el sentido de su arte a todos aquellos que lo desearan, además de llenar su inmenso deseo de crear ese arte que ahora a el le llenaba el corazón, y satisfacer esa hambre que nunca parecía saciar.

- Después de todo – dijo Deidara sonriendo mientras volaba por el cielo oscuro – , el arte es una explosión.

Un tiempo después el nombre de Deidara como un artista permanecía, mas ahora que el misterio de su repentina desaparición del mundo de la escultura había elevado su popularidad entre los conocedores, pero por otra parte ese nombre se había convertido en el bajo mundo como el símbolo del terrorismo.

Con varios incidentes a lo largo de ese tiempo, fueron atribuidos a Deidara debido al uso de explosiones y a la destrucción de lugares completos en instantes.

Para todos se había convertido en un terrorista que atacaba el País de Tierra, pero para el solamente era un artista incomprendido cuyo arte no era apreciado con la debida atención. De alguna manera le resultaba molesto que sus esfuerzos para expresar su deseo no funcionaran.

Tomaba trabajos que le proponían diferentes grupos, o personas adineradas con el fin de mostrarles su arte, sentía que era igual que cuando pedían sus esculturas, el dinero era bien recibido y también la oportunidad de crear mas de su arte.

En uno de esos encargos Deidara se había dirigido a un templo en el cual su encargo era crear otra de sus obras de arte.

Al llegar hubo poca resistencia incluso se aburrió y decepciono al eliminarlos fácilmente y perder la oportunidad de que alguien pudiera apreciar su creación.

Sin embargo Deidara no era nada descuidado y presentía que había aun alguien en el lugar y no eran simples monjes su presencia los delataba como ninjas, ahora se preguntaba quienes eran y cual era su propósito. Atraparlo, eliminarlo... ninguna de esas opciones lo entusiasmaban ya que ambas interrumpirían sus deseos.

Era tiempo de pelear por el derecho de llevar al mundo su arte, así que fue a el salón de donde provenían las presencias, viendo que eran tres personas vestidas con trajes negros adornadas con nubes rojas, quienes al verlo reaccionaron como si estuvieran esperando que apareciera.

- Parece que al fin apareció – dijo uno de los ninjas de apariencia extraña ya que era el mas bajo de todos y tenia una voz muy grave.

- ¿Es el, Itachi? – pregunto otro de los ninjas que tenia un aspecto también extraño al tener el rostro en color azul y llevar en su espalda algo parecido a una espada cubierta de vendajes.

- Solo hay una manera de saber – dijo el ultimo de los personajes quien al perecer se llamaba Itachi y tenia un aspecto común - ¿tu nombre es Deidara?

Ninguno de esos tipos parecía ser un ninja ordinario como los que había enfrentado en el pasado Deidara, su manera de vestir delataba que pertenecían a un mismo grupo además los protectores de sus aldeas estaban rasgados como señal de rebeldía, quienes fueran no pertenecían a alguna aldea.

Es mas no parecía que tuvieran como propósito capturarle para llevarlo antes las autoridades de su país, ya que leía como pertenecían a diferentes aldeas.

- ¿Quiénes son? – dijo Deidara poniendo mucha atención en la reacción de los ninjas.

- Miembros de una organización llamada Akatsuki – dijo Itachi serio –. Hemos venido para hacerte un miembro también.

- ¿Akatsuki? – dijo Deidara con fastidio – no jueguen conmigo, largo de aquí que intento crear mi arte.

- Este joven me desagrada – dijo el más bajo de los ninjas – se quiere hacer el valiente, si se vuelve un miembro seguramente morirá.

- Tranquilo Sasori – dijo Itachi serenando a su compañero – son las ordenes de nuestro líder, es bastante imprudente pero sus habilidades nos pueden ser útiles.

- Además – dijo el ninja del rostro azul burlonamente – necesitas un compañero, después de que Orochimaru se fue es necesario.

- Tenias que recordarme a ese estúpido – dijo Sasori molesto – lograste ponerme de mal humor Kisame.

- Silencio – dijo Itachi llevando orden a sus dos acompañantes – no pierdan la compostura.

Deidara observaba atentamente como esos tres hablaban mientras se sentía impaciente por que interrumpían la creación de su obra.

- Tu eres Deidara – dijo Kisame sonriendo – has estado involucrado en varios actos de terrorismo dentro de tu país, sin embargo no perteneces a ningún movimiento actúas independiente o por contrato y tus objetivos son demasiado caóticos como para que tengas un plan.

- Ven lo que les digo – dijo Sasori interrumpiendo – solo es un muchacho imprudente que pronto morirá.

- Sasori – dijo Itachi nuevamente controlando a Sasori.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – pregunto Kisame - ¿Tienes algún objetivo?, eres buscado por todo tu país y no cuentas con apoyo de nadie, así que dime ¿Qué harás?

- ¡¿Objetivo?! – dijo Deidara sonriendo mientras en sus manos sostenía algo – no tengo ningún objetivo, yo solamente busco que todos conozcan mi arte.

- ¿Arte? – dijo Sasori curioso.

- Si arte – dijo Deidara emocionado mientras intentaba explicarse – combinar el arte de la escultura para detallar finamente un modelo, formado por líneas y superficies perfectamente diseñadas, combinando lo artístico de las artes bidimensionales con un plano tridimensional.

Mientras hacia eso mostraba a los demás una escultura de una araña.

- Pero eso no es todo – dijo Deidara aun mas emocionado de poderse explicar ante alguien – con ayuda de mi chakra pueden tomar vida, convirtiendo mi creación en el sueño de todo artista: un modelo vivo. Lo mejor es el gran final, es cuando mi arte se convierte en una sublime explosión.

Mientras lo observaban, Deidara se sentía emocionado de que alguien sabría sus razones, pero contrario a su emoción sus acompañantes no tenían un interés por sus palabras incluso Sasori sentía enojo por esas palabras.

- En ese instante cuando explota – dijo Deidara con su emotivo discurso – toda mi inspiración y toda su belleza llega al punto más grande de hermosura convirtiéndose en algo casi celestial, eso es mi arte.

Mientras decía eso mostraba la palma de una de sus manos en la que había una boca que mostraba de manera burlona su lengua a los tres ninjas.

- Mi arte es una explosión – dijo Deidara terminando su explicación.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - dijo Kisame algo aburrido.

- Que chico tan molesto – dijo Sasori molesto.

- Ya veo – dijo Deidara desilusionado – ustedes son como todos, nadie aprecia mi arte.

- Suficiente – dijo Itachi mientras avanzaba – esto esta demorando mucho.

- ¿Deberíamos llevarlo por la fuerza? – dijo Kisame mientras ponía su mano sobre la empuñadura de su arma.

- Si – dijo Itachi mientras le hacia una señal a Kisame de que parara –: yo voy a enfrentarme con el.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Deidara provocándolos – escuche bien, ¿Solo tu vas a pelear?

- Escúchame – dijo Itachi serio mientras veía directamente a los ojos de Deidara –, si yo gano tu deberás venir con nosotros.

Deidara sintió que había algo extraño en los ojos de su oponente, pero no había tiempo para eso la lucha había comenzado, otro nuevo obstáculo para su arte aparecía, ahora ese ninja llamando Itachi retaba a su arte menospreciándolo haciendo que el se enojara.

- ¡Será mejor que no subestimes mi arte! – dijo Deidara enojado – ¡mi arte es la máxima expresión de mi creatividad, de todo mí ser!

Antes de que Itachi pudiera reaccionar recibe la araña que Deidara había creado momentos antes y es lanzado contra una de las paredes del salón con gran fuerza, mientras tanto el chico formaba una nueva criatura sin que nadie la viera y cuidadosamente esta baja por su pierna hasta entras bajo el suelo.

Deidara sonríe mientras forma un sello y con la orden de "katsu", la araña explota haciendo un hueco en la pared, sin embargo Itachi logra escapar antes de quedar dentro de la explosión terminando a su lado, pero cuando se prepara para contraatacar es sorprendido por un ciempiés de arcilla que sale del piso y lo rodea completamente dejándolo inmóvil.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Deidara quien da por un hecho que su pelea ha terminado e Itachi esta por ser exterminado, pero una fría sonrisa en el rostro de este lo hace reaccionar.

- Me pareces un poco atrapado – dijo Itachi serio.

Las cosas cambian repentinamente pues Deidara descubre como es el quien esta atrapado por su propia creación.

- ¡¿Un genjutsu?! – dijo sorprendido Deidara - ¿Pero cuando...?

- Vaya chico – dijo riendo Kisame – estuviste a punto de pasar de artista a suicida.

- Todavía no es miembro y ya casi muere – dijo Sasori enojado – ¿En verdad este chico nos va a servir de algo?

- Desde el momento que viste sus ojos – dijo Kisame riendo – fuiste su victima y no pudiste hacer nada para defenderte.

- ¡Arte! – pensó Deidara cautivado - ¡Arte verdadero!

- Parece que quedo muy impresionado – dijo Sasori con burla.

- ¡¡No!! – pensó Deidara molesto y decepcionado consigo mismo - ¡No puede ser que me cautivara!, ¡No puedo aceptarlo, me niego!, ¡¡Me niego!!

- Has perdido – dijo Itachi mientras caminaba hacia Deidara –. Bienvenido a Akatsuki.

Momentos después los cuatro partieron con rumbo a la guarida de Akatsuki donde seria el líder quien instruyera a su nuevo miembro acerca de cuales serian sus deberes.

Cuando iba a una distancia conveniente Deidara hizo desaparecer el templo con una de sus explosiones, aunque era la primera vez que no quiso voltear a ver, esa explosión no fue por arte fue para desaparecer uno de los momentos mas dolorosos de su vida, en donde el poder de los ojos de Itachi habían superado su arte imponiéndose por mucho.

Su arte seguía siendo su vida, pero ahora para Deidara existía algo más y eso era superar esos ojos que habían menospreciado su arte y su propia vida sin importar como o con que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Itachi y vencer esos ojos que representaban el arte de su oponente.

- Deidara – dijo Sasori con algo de molestia – tu manera de ver el arte esta mal.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Deidara sin animo.

- ¿Qué clase de persona ve como arte algo que no trasciende? – dijo Sasori – El arte es aquello que sobrepasa al propio tiempo y se conserva.

- Te equivocas – dijo Deidara suspirando –. El arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón.

Los dos continuaron su camino sin decir otra palabra mas, al llegar Deidara fue recibido por los demás miembros de Akatsuki quienes lo miraron sin mucho animo dejando ver que el compañerismo no era algo que existía en ese grupo, y por mas extraño que pareciera eso tranquilizaba a Deidara quien no tenia ánimos de desarrolla algún tipo de relación en especial con Itachi.

El líder de Akatsuki le explico a Deidara que era su objetivo y cuales eran las metas que se perseguían, cosa que a el no le importaba en absoluto sino fue hasta que le hablo de un plan para desarrollar algo capaz de crear una explosión que borraría un país completo.

Esa idea realmente hizo latir el corazón de Deidara quien saboreo la belleza y esplendor de semejante obra, ahora su manera de ver a todos era como si fueran un grupo de artistas cada uno maestro en una forma de arte pero cooperando en la creación de algo mas allá de lo que algún hombre hubiera visto.

Se puso la vestimenta que lo convertía en un verdadero miembro de Akatsuki colocándose en su índice derecho un anillo con el símbolo Seiryū y hacia una marca en su protector eliminando sus vínculos con todo lo relacionado a su origen.

- Al final, este no es un mal lugar – Dijo Deidara mientras observaba a sus nuevos compañeros –. Todos nosotros somos artistas y pronto formaremos la obra más grande que el mundo haya soñado.


End file.
